OC s Origins: Body Master
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Body Master, autoproclamado el yurista legendario, sin dudas el más loco y pervertido de mis OC s, pero… ¿Por qué es así?... Bien, aquí la respuesta de su locura. (REEDITADO)
1. CA12: OC s Origins: Body Master

**OC´s Origins: Body Master**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 1 de Diciembre del 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor… Ay… Que puedo decir… Regresar a los orígenes de Body… Pronto retomare su saga.

 **-Body Master:** ¡GENIAL!-Dice armando toda una fiesta.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Calma… A quien engaño… ¡PARTY HARD!

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con este One-Shot donde exploro al loco de Body Master, espero les guste. Y lo mismo de siempre, si hay errores en este fic, es porque lo escribí originalmente en el celular, así que perdón por ello de antemano.

Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Dimentor, Body Master, Dimentor Jr. y Multiverso** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Los 3 hermanos dimensionales**

 **Megaverso-UD-1: Vacío entre universos: Antigua Base de Dimentor**

Hace años, en este místico lugar, un hombre inicio un sueño... El cual nunca llego a realizarse... Ahora era el hogar de 3 hermanos, hijos de ese hombre, ellos vivían en ese lugar desde que eran bebes, en una aparente casa común y corriente que no encajaba para nada con el lugar, en donde antes estaban una máquina y una reliquia que iban a acabar con la existencia entera a manos de ese hombre, los 3 hermanos a pesar de ser de distinta madre cada uno, eran tan parecidos que quien los viera pensaría que son gemelos, ahora uno de los hermanos estaba en problemas.

-¡DO!-Gritaba uno de los hermanos completamente enojado-¡DAME UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

-No tengo nada que explicarte Os-Respondió el hermano frente a los otros 2-Si yo fui tierra SM-A-1 y me ligué a casi todas las Sailors es mi problema.

-Pero 2 de ellas son nuestras madres, idiota-Respondió el tercero.

-En una línea temporal que colapso, Val-Dijo Do molesto con sus hermanos... Además, a lo mucho solo las llegue a besar en la mejilla.

-Sea como sea-Continuo Os-El equilibrio de la realidad es delicado, el que vayas de aquí a allá sin consideración podría colapsar la realidad misma.

-Podría colapsar la realidad misma-Repitió de forma burlona, sarcástica y molesta Do.

-Hermano-Respondió Val-Esto es serio, si colapsa la realidad colapsamos nosotros, si nuestro padre... Que en paz descanse, te viera.

-Me felicitaría-Dijo Do levantándose.

-Eso no es cierto-Dijo Os serio.

-Claro que lo es, Dimentor, nuestro padre, era un villano...

-Tú sabes que él fue un gran héroe-Respondió Os-Que cuando éramos unos recién nacidos, él se sacrificó para salvar a la existencia de la aniquilación...

-Esa es la mentira que Acceso nos dijo solo para que no siguiéramos el camino de nuestro padre, pero en realidad él... Él... ¡MATO A NUESTRO PADRE!

Entonces todo quedo en silencio, Os le dio a Do un golpe tan fuerte que el chico quedo tirado en el suelo... Val y Do, estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso del hombre que nos cuidó y crio desde que tenemos memoria?-Dijo Os despectivo.

-Que lo hizo porque se equivocó...-Dijo Do tomándose la parte de la cara donde su hermano lo golpeo molesto-El hizo colapsar la línea temporal de nuestras madres cuando éramos bebes, para borrar cualquier rastro de la existencia de nuestro padre, pero no pudo destruirnos a nosotros y no por ser bebes, si no por ser simplemente nosotros.

-Cállate, estas castigado, a tu cuarto.

-¿Y quién te crees para decirme que hacer?, A pesar de que mi nombre es la última silaba del nombre de nuestro padre, yo soy el más grande.

-Tal vez, pero tú eres el más inmaduro de los 3.

-Y tu un amargado infeliz-Dijo Do, ante lo que Os oscureció la mirada.

-Si así me consideras, por ser quien más le preocupa el equilibrio de la realidad, ¡TOMA ESTO PARA QUE ESCARMIENTES!-Dijo envolviendo a su hermano en un haz de luces-¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, SERÁS INCAPAZ DE SENTIR AMOR! ¡ASÍ DE CÓMO LOGRAR QUE ALGUIEN TE AMÉ A TI!... ¡OIDO-ONRETE!-Y el hechizo concluyo.

-¿Que has hecho?-Preguntaron los dos hermanos.

-He sellado tu corazón, nadie se enamorará de ti, ni tú te enamoraras de nadie hasta que aprendas la lección.

-No-Exclamo Do empezando a tomar consciencia de la situación-Por favor hermano, te lo suplico, no hable adrede contra ti.

-Lo que digas de mí no me importa, pero lo que digas de aquel que nos procuro es imperdonable-Dijo entrando a la casa-Y ahora no me molestes, que tengo un megaverso que proteger.

-Por favor... ¡POR FAVOR!-Grito tan fuerte mente que su grito se escuchó por todo el vacío entre universos.

El tiempo pasó y Do se dedicó a ver infinidad de libros en la biblioteca infinita de su casa buscando encontrar una forma de destruir el hechizo de su hermano.

-¿Aun nada?-Le pregunto una vez Val.

-No-Respondió realmente deprimido.

-¿Por qué dijiste todo eso de Acceso?

-Porque es la verdad... La armadura me lo mostro todo.

-¿Cual armadura?

-Cuando limpiaba el terreno de la estatua de nuestro padre, me di cuenta de que no era una estatua, era la armadura que nuestro padre uso en su juventud, esa armadura me mostro la verdad.

-Siempre has sido el más loco de los 3, pero esa es la mayor locura que has dicho a la fecha.

-No es una locura, Val, pero me alegra que no me creas, conociéndote, tal vez empezarías a destruir todo si supieras la verdad.

-Sera mejor que sigas buscando-Dijo antes de irse.

-¿Qué opina de la historia de Do, señor?-Pregunto una voz en la habitación de Val.

-No lo sé Ultron... Es demasiado increíble, pero a la vez tan convincente, que ya no sé qué pensar...

Entonces llego el día que encontró lo que buscaba. Do encontró el libro, "Auto-curación de hechizos", donde encontró dos maneras de acabar con un hechizo anti amor, una posible solución era viajar en el tiempo a una época anterior a la ejecución del hechizo, pero no era 100% efectivo y otra era generar tanto amor verdadero entre otras personas que con un poco de suerte, en una de esas el hechizo sobre el corazón de uno podría romperse, como su hermano bloqueo su viaje entre universos, decidió intentar la segunda, pero por si acaso, tomo algunos libros y los coloco en su nave, le ordeno a Jarvis, su asistente inteligente, se concentrase en la nave y entonces, uso una habilidad que aprendió de los libros, se concentró... Para poder salir de la casa, tenía que hacerse intangible para salir del campo de fuerza y llegar a su nave...

Entonces lo hizo, al sobrepasar el campo, la alarma se emitió y Os y Val fueron a ver que estaba pasando, entonces vieron a Do corriendo a su nave, Os empezó la persecución mientras Val se quedó viendo la estatua de su padre, entonces se acercó a ella.

-Brainiac-Dijo Os mientras corría para atrapar a Do-Deshabilita la nave de Do.

-Lo siento señor, Jarvis está en posesión total de la nave en estos momentos.

-Rayos... ¡DOOO...!-Entonces recibió un ataque por la espalda-¡VAL! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Do tiene razón-Dijo Va con la armadura de su padre puesta… Tenía un tono desquiciado en su voz-Este Megaverso deseo nuestra destrucción, en especial Acceso... Por eso ahora yo, ¡DIMENTOR JR LOS DESTRUIRÁ A TODOS!

-VAL, ¡QUÍTATE ESA ARMADURA!

-¡LOS CIEGOS NO PUEDEN GUIAR A LOS QUE HAN ABIERTO LOS OJOS!-Dijo lanzándole un rayo de energía.

-¡NOOOO! ¡EL EQUILIBRIO COLAPSARA!

-Y no harás nada para detenerlo, ¡DOOO!-Dijo viendo que su hermano ya tenía un pie en la nave-¡¿QUIERES AYUDARME A DESTRUIR A OS?!

-¡NO!-Respondió-Lo único que quiero destruir es su hechizo.

-¡ENTONCES VETE...! PERO ANTES, ¡¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE CLAVE?!

-¡A partir de ahora seré...! ¡BODY MASTER COMO MI HÉROE!

-¡¿E… El loco que escapo a MCDU y del que papa apenas tuvo registro?!-Exclamo sorprendido Os desde el suelo.

-Bien... ¡ESO PONDRÉ EN TU TUMBA!-Dijo antes de atacar la nave con otro rayo de energía, Do entro en su nave e hizo algo arriesgado y desapareció antes de que lo alcanzara el rayo.

-¡DO!-Grito incrédulo Os pensado que su hermano estaba muerto.

-Descuida... ¡MUY PRONTO TE UNIRÁS A ÉL! ¡MULTIVERSO!-Dijo Dimentor Jr. antes de lanzarse contra Os.

-¿Multiverso?

-Es el apodo que tenía aquel que se opuso a nuestro padre y pereció… ¡Y DEL QUE USAS SU TRAJE!-Dijo señalando el ajustado traje de Multiverso-¡Y AHORA ATACA Y HAS QUE ESTO VALGA LA PENA!

Y los dos hermanos empezaron a pelear, mientras que con Do…

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-Gritaba sujetándose la cabeza, activo el viaje temporal en el vacío entre universos, lo cual lo metió en una dimensión de donde nada solía salir vivo-¡LOS SECRETOS DEL UNIVERSO SE ABREN ANTE MIS OJOS! ¡DETENLO JARVIS!...-Entonces su cara quedo completamente absorta-No... No... No soy... Real… Nada de esto… Es real…

Y entonces la nave apareció en la base varios años atrás.

-Señor, ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, Jarvis...

-Si le interesa, llegamos a unos cuantos años antes de que Dimentor empezara a movilizarse.

-Ya veo... ¿Cuánto falta para que la versión alternativa de mi padre vaya al Megaverso-MCDU desde este Megaverso?

-Según mis cálculos... 2 años.

-Ya veo... Eso me da buen tiempo de actuar... En este Megaverso antes de escapar.

-¿Escapar?

-Si... En otro Megaverso me librare de mis hermanos y sus malditas reglas... ¡Y PARA ENTONCES SERÉ LIBRE DEL HECHIZO Y PODRÉ ENCONTRAR A MI MEDIA NARANJA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Y así Do, el mayor de 3 hermanos empezó una búsqueda por romper el hechizo, pero el haber viajado en el tiempo entre universos hizo que perdiera algo casi tan importante como el Amor… Su cordura...

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y finalmente esta esté One-Shot, espero les haya gustado, saludos :D


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
